Dream or Reality ?
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Une jeune femme du nom de Lilith Morgane narre sa vie et sa rencontre dans son enfer personnel avec Helena,son ange gardien. Je l’ai classé M pour esclavage,abus et vente d’enfants


Chap.1 :

Bonjour tous le monde,je m'appelle Lilith mais je passe sous le nom de Rihanna Carrier. J'ai une bonne vie maintenant grâce à ma sauveuse et compagne,Helena. Je vais vous expliquer ma vie;mon ancienne vie en passant par la vie infernale jusqu'au jours nouveaux :

C'était un hiver normal jusque là,C'était le jour de Yule (solstice d'hiver) et il était minuit et il neigeait,je suis née à ce moment précis...mes parents me souriaient et me chouchoutaient...mais si la vie était si simple je l'aurait préféré ainsi ! Bref...j'ai deux anomalies génétiques appelée l'albinisme et la gêne d'Alexandria qui me rendent particulière,rien de bien méchant me direz-vous...sans compter que quelqu'un m'a vendu à un esclavagiste d'enfant. Le vilain pas beau prend beaucoup de fille et les fais trier selon leur beauté naturelle et les classe,je vais élaborer : par exemple,quelqu'un qui vient de la campagne et est modestement belle,il va la mettre dans la classe moyenne,moi ? J'étais dans la classe étoile...la classe étoile,c'est la classe où seul les hommes importants ou riches pourront piocher,oui piocher,Une concubine selon la beauté de la fille et ses qualités pour avoir les meilleurs héritiers possible. Il prend aussi les garçons et les on-ne-sait-pas-quel-genre-ils-sont. La c'est encore différent,les garçons sont soumis des leurs plus jeune âge et le premier qui craque sous les commandes va dans une des classes dépendant de ses talents : si il est fort au combat,il ira dans la classe chevalier,ect... Quand nous avons l'âge pour nous reproduire,il nous fait aller à des conventions internationales où des acteurs et actrices et personnes importantes se rassemblent pour divers événements.

Quand j'y suis aller,il y avait le casting d'Alice au pays des merveilles,avec Tim Burton et Johnny Depp et tout le monde ! J'étais très impressionné mais je restais neutre. Il y avait un défilé pour les plus belles femmes et tous le monde regardait avec impatience qui sera présenté,J'étais très stressée car je n'avais pas envie de décevoir Maître,comme toutes mes amies ici... J'etais passé la dernière,mes amies m'avaient toutes dit bonne chance.

Tout le monde avait leur regard sur moi,je le savais même avec les yeux fermés. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux,Ils étaient tous ebaillie par mes yeux vairons,je posais dans des positions affreusement gênantes pour moi mais la majorité du public masculins semblaient dire le contraire sur les poses... Quand je suis retourné à ma loge,sans savoir que Helena,Anne,Mia,Elle et Angelina m'avait suivi,je m'étais effondré sur le sol en pleurant,en demandant à personne,de ce que je savais,pourquoi j'avais cette vie là et pas une vie normale. Je hurlais faiblement à la pleine lune de me pardonner si j'ai fait n'importe quel crime pour avoir reçu cette vie là...Helena était sortie de sa cachette,visiblement énervée et m'avait pris dans ses bras sans que mon ossature ne se brise. On est resté dans cette position jusqu'à que je sois presque endormie. Les autres étaient sortis de leur cachette entre temps et avaient posé leurs mains sur mes épaules,J'étais plus stable et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir qui m'avait réconforter en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été surprise de voir le visage d'Helena au-dessus du mien. Mais je m'en fichait pour le moment et je m'étais blottis plus près d'elle et soupira tranquillement et je m'étais endormie. Helena était resté dans cette position jusqu'au lendemain à me caresser le dos et me souffler des phrases réconfortantes dans l'oreille. Quand je me suis réveiller,J'étais sonnée des événements d'hier soir,mais Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux,j'ai rougit comme une conne en voyant son visage.

-qu-qu'est-ce que v-vous faites là ? _J'ai demandé poliment en m'ecartant rapidement _

-mes amies et moi t'avons un peu suivit et tes pleurs m'ont brisé le coeur à entendre donc je t'ai réconforter...ca ne te gênerait pas si je reste avec toi ? _demanda-t-elle gentiment _

-non ça ne me gêne pas...mais... _je me marmonnais a moi même la dernière partie_

-mais ? _Helena pressa_

\- et mon Maître ? Que va-t-il dire ? Il attend toujours de savoir si J'ai attiré l'oeil de personnes riches... _je chuchote,honteuse_

\- la vente d'enfant est illégale non ? _se demanda Helena_

-c'est plus que la vente d'enfant...c'est l'idée de l'esclavage qu'il y a derrière qui est illégale... _je rigole amèrement avec des larmes aux yeux_

-j'ai une idée... _me dit Helena_

-hmm ? _je marmonna_

\- et si je te prends avec moi ? Ça marchera aussi non ? Si tu veux je peux demander à mes amies de faire pareil pour les tiennes... _questionne Helena_

-avec de la chance ça pourrait marcher mais si...eh bien...si tu es hétéro ça ne marchera pas... _je répondit_

\- bonne chose que je ne sois pas hétéro alors ! _Elle ria silencieusement à ma tête _

-lesbienne ? _je tente et soupire quand elle hoche la tête affirmatif _ça doit être bien d'être dans une réalité où on peut vivre son orientation sexuelle fièrement...on m'a toujours dis que je devais aimer les garçons,que le contraire était malsaint et aimer les deux l'était encore plus mais je savais que même si je le voulais je n'aimerais jamais les hommes,les seules personnes qui me comprennent sont les gays,les autres lesbiennes,les pan et les bi... _je soupire tristement _

-tu as capturé le coeur de plusieurs personnes aujourd'hui et pas par pitié... _me répondit Helena avec un sourire qui me fit rougire,putain de cycle de chaleur..._

-ah bon ? Qui voudrait bien d'un monstre de foire comme moi ? _je rétorqua amèrement _

-moi ? _me sourit Helena _

J'étais bouche bée et ça devait se voir car elle a prit gentiment avantage de moi en m'embrassant. Je me suis vite remis et l'embrassa en retour,on avait pas vu que Anne et Mia se tenaient devant la porte à prendre des photos de nous et pouffant derrière leur main. Quand je les ai vu,ma tête était plus rouge que les cheveux de la Reine Rouge puis j'ai tapoté l'épaule d'Helena qui regarda derrière.

-vous pouvez pas toquer avant d'entrer ou de rester devant la porte ? _demanda Helena,irritée d'être interrompue _

-oups,pardon monseigneur mais Angelina et Elle voulaient savoir où tu étais _blagua Mia,joyeuse d'avoir pris en flagrant délit sa sœur de cœur avec la jeune fille qui a capturé son cœur _

-dit leur que je suis avec...? _Helena bloqua car elle n'avait pas eu mon prénom _

-mon nom modifié est Rihanna Carrier mais mes premiers prénoms sont Lilith Morgane... _je répondis,insecure a l'idée de donner mon vrai prénom mais ma créature croyait en elles..._

-d'accord ! Je vais aller les voir et tu viens quand tu veux Helena... _marmonna Mia et pris la main d'Anne qui nous salua avant de partir vers Angelina et Elle_

Helena grogna et me serra dans ses bras. Je souriais et me blottissais contre elle,ma créature ronronnait très fort. Je ronronnais en retour et embrassa Helena sur la joue. Elle rougit après que je l'ai embrassé. Peut-être que je pourrais vivre tranquillement avec Helena à mes côtés...

**Bonjour les gens ! Je suis là avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Je rappelle que je ne produis pas d'argent de ces trucs c'est juste pour mon amusement et exercer mes compétences en écriture! Bye **


End file.
